Hazardous Flirtation
by HighQueen
Summary: She felt her heartbeat accelerate as she felt his hard, muscular form pressed against hers. This wasn't the first time they'd landed in such a compromising position, but yet the the thrill was as intoxicating as ever. Pairing is a surprise! Please R&R!


_Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto._

_A/N – Just a little idea that popped into my head. Pairing is a surprise. Please read till the end, even if it pisses you off in the middle. I promise, it will be worth it._

**xoxoxo**

**Hazardous Flirtation**

**xoxoxo**

Jade green eyes shifted warily around the forest, and a pale hand crept towards the weapons holster fastened to her black tights, peeking through the slit of her skirt. She couldn't see him, though she knew he could probably see her; it gave her chills at times, building up the anticipation of the upcoming spar. Her nerves sang with excitement; she didn't know if the adrenaline was spurred by the lethality of sparring, the danger of their ninja way – or the fact that very soon, she'd be in close proximity to him.

They were both sixteen, after all, and these spars were a relatively new ritual for them.

She tensed slightly, her keen ears picking up a slight rustle in the bushes. And then, in a flash, she was out, leaping towards him as he emerged from his location.

He whirled around her, his palms thrust out, flaring with blue chakra as he jabbed his hands towards her. She dodged him nimbly, expecting the attack, catching sight of his pearly white eyes, the veins of the Byakugan pulsing around them. She thought he looked rather handsome as he dashed towards her, long dark brown hair rippling behind him, his chiselled features set into a stoic, determined expression.

She gathered chakra to her hands, punching down on the ground with force. It exploded upwards, shattering the earth and sending rocks everywhere. Her chakra control was perfect for that kind of an attack, making her strikes nearly as dangerous as his. His strikes would stop chakra flow, rupture internal organs. Hers would shatter bones, tear muscles.

He leapt out of the way, biting back a curse, and she darted towards him, kicking out with a black boot. He twisted his body out of the way, aiming a chakra-infused palm at her chest. She had to leap upwards to dodge the blow, his palm brushing against her shirt – it had been a near miss. When she landed, she punched the ground again, and used the split second in which he was distracted to hurl a flurry of senbon at him; they were poisoned, with a liquid that would make him numb all over, and unable to move for a few minutes. She'd concocted it herself, with her medical ninja skills.

"Eight Trigram Heavenly Spin!" he shouted, and he began spinning around, arms stretched out, his long hair swirling around him. Soon, his form was encapsulated by a large blue sphere of chakra which deflected her senbon and the pieces of rock she'd uprooted. When he emerged from the sphere, he gave another cry, thrusting his hand towards her from afar.

"Eight Trigram Air Palm!"

She gave a surprised yelp as a sudden gust of air pushed her back, slamming her none too gently against a tree. She'd hadn't been expecting that attack – it was a new one. In less than two seconds, he was pressed against her, his hands against the tree trunk on either side of her head, caging her with his body.

His lips quirked upwards, and he smirked, his white eyes boring into her wide green ones. She felt her heartbeat accelerate as she felt his hard, muscular form pressed against hers. This wasn't the first time they'd landed in such a compromising position, but yet the the thrill was as intoxicating as ever.

"Hyuuga," she spat, lacing as much derision as she could into her voice, trying to mask the excited tremble.

His smirk grew, and a bandaged hand was at her cheek, his fingers sliding down the skin before curling around her loose strands of hair.

She decided to humor him – it was the only way out – and she placed a hand on his chest, trying to collect chakra to her palm. She wasn't a medic for nothing. One spike of controlled chakra and he'd be out for half an hour; not that she wanted to hurt him, but his arrogance annoyed her at times. And she really wanted to best him in a spar.

Of course, with his Byakugan he noticed this shift of chakra, and his hand was immediately on hers, and he pulled away slightly.

"You really think you can trick me like that?" he asked, his voice husky.

She glowered at him, and he leaned forward, that insolent smirk still plastered across his face. She'd punch him with her super-strength, but she couldn't bring herself to ruin such a beautiful, beautiful face.

His lips were ghosting her cheek now, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Though his closeness gave the feeling of toads leaping around in her stomach (that Uzumaki must be influencing her if she was feeling that way) she wasn't going to fall for this trick. Not again.

As thrilling as their dangerous flirtation, which usually occurred during spars was, Kakashi would never let her live it down if she succumbed to him, yet again. Nor would that damn annoying Uzumaki.

She was about to kick him, hard in the shin, but they were interrupted when a flash of green entered the clearing, bushy eyebrows raised high.

"OHO! HOW YOUTHFUL!" he yelled.

They both sprung apart instantly, and she flattened her shirt as he shot the man a frigid glare.

"Go away," he said, his pale cheeks darkening.

"S-sensei," she stuttered, blushing furiously.

"That was wonderful," the spandex clad man gushed, "Wonderful to see you burn together with the flames of love and youth! Just wait till I tell Tenten and-"

"NO!"

His white eyes were slightly wide, and his normally calm voice panicked.

"Don't – just don't tell her! Or anyone else for that matter!"

"Yes, sensei," she added earnestly, nodding. "Please. We kinda – wanted to keep it a secret..."

"WHY?" the shiny-haired man demanded, gesticulating wildly. "Why would you want to hide your youth from the rest of the world?"

"We just don't want them to know, okay! Now will you leave, we have some training that we need to finish!" he almost ordered, and their sensei nodded, shooting them a blinding grin and a thumbs-up before leaping out of the clearing.

They were alone again, and though she desperately wanted to go back to where they'd been moments ago, she decided to change her strategy.

"Chidori senbon!" she cried, sending out a flurry of ninja needles composed of electric blue chakra. He spun into his Kaiten again to deflect them, and when he emerged, she now held a long gleaming chidori spear in her hand.

"Hn," he smirked, pulling out a scroll.

He bit his finger, swiping it against the paper, and there was a poof. Seconds later, a gleaming katana was in his bandaged hand. He wisely shifted it to the other hand, the one clad in the fingerless black rubber glove – after all, rubber is an insulator, and if he was going to fight a weapon composed entirely of electricity it made sense.

He charged at her, but before he could reach, she deftly made a few hand symbols, summoning chakra to her mouth.

"Firestyle: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" she cried, sending a volley of fireballs at him. He leapt out of the way, miraculously managing to dodge each one, and charged at her with his katana.

She swung her chidori spear in response and the weapons met with a clash and loud sizzling sound as the electricity hit the metal. Luckily, it didn't shock him thanks to his rubber gloves.

They sparred like that for a while; she managed to shock him by lightly grazing his arm, which was immediately paralysed for the next few minutes. Luckily it wasn't the arm he was wielding the katana with, so it didn't matter. He managed to swipe his weapon across her clothes, forming two tears in the dark blue cloth of her shirt. She glared at him when he did this, whipping her head away as the katana whizzed over it, barely missing her ebony hair.

"Pervert," she muttered, and his white eyes narrowed.

"Hell no. You're the pervert, Uchiha," he shot back, gesturing at his torn white and red shirt. It was open chest down (thanks to a desperate swipe she'd made earlier) revealing his toned chest.

She flushed, and then slashed her weapon at him again, and as he parried the blow, struck him with a chakra-infused punch. She didn't put that much power in it – she didn't want to break any of his bones. He bit his lip before springing back, dropping his katana and whipping out a rather large scroll.

She gulped. She'd probably pissed him off now, and he was going to get pretty serious.

"Twin Rising Dragons!" he shouted, leaping into the air, and before she knew it she was being pelted with an array of gleaming weapons.

Having no other choice, she gathered chakra to her hand and punched the ground as hard as she could, leaping into the crater for refuge as his weapons zoomed lethally above her head. They were attached to razor wires, she could see.

She smiled slightly. He'd have pulled them back if she hadn't been able to dodge them; he cared for her too much to actually let her get hurt that badly.

Still, it was insanely dangerous, and they both loved it.

**xoxoxo**

Tenten giggled at the news Lee had related to her.

"I think it's kinda cute, Lee," she admitted, smiling. "What about you, Neji?"

Her husband rolled his white eyes, crossing his arms.

"He should focus. On training. Not that Uchiha girl."

Tenten made a face, scrunching up her nose as she cuddled closer to his chest.

"Come on, Neji, you know he gets it from you!" she teased.

He glared at her, though his arm tightened around her waist.

"Impossible," he scoffed, shaking his head. "I don't know where you get these ideas from, Tenten."

"It's actually true," Lee said thoughtfully, "You'd always – get extra close to her while sparring. Touch her in all these inappropriate ways and misuse your Byakugan. Looks like Hizashi-kun has inherited your lecherous ways!"

"That's ridiculous!" Neji exploded, his Byakugan activating involuntarily. "I never – _misused _my Byakugan! And the Eight Trigram Sixty-Four Palm requires _touching_! But never, NEVER was it-"

"Calm down, Neji," Tenten soothed, unable to keep the smile off her face as she patted his arm, trying to placate her furious husband.

Neji scowled at her, white eyes narrow.

"See look! Misusing it again! Damn Neji, you're such a pervert!" Lee joked.

"Lee..." Neji growled threateningly, but Tenten shut them both up, waving her hands.

"Leave him alone Lee, stop it Neji, you're both acting like kids! Anyways, I don't see what the problem is, Lee. If Hizashi likes her and this is his way of wooing her then just let him! You're such an overly concerned sensei, seriously!"

Lee pouted and Neji shook his head.

"But Tenten," Lee protested, "I don't mind if they flirt normally. But this is just dangerous!"

"Blame Tenten," Neji said immediately, and Tenten rolled her eyes, ignoring this comment, while Neji muttered something about 'weapon fetishes', which made them both color slightly.

"I hope you didn't interrupt them Lee," Tenten said suspiciously, "With some babble about love and youth..."

Lee looked rather guilty and Tenten gave an exasperated sigh.

"You're worse than Gai, you really are – and that's _not _a compliment, you dork!"

Lee however, beamed at her.

"Well, if you and Neji are okay with it-"

"_I'm _not okay with it," Neji began, but Lee ignored him.

"Then I guess it will be safe to tell Sakura and Sasuke at dinner tonight! You know, the Konoha 12 get-together!"

**xoxoxo**

"I knew it!" Sakura shouted triumphantly, green eyes shining. "He is totally in love with her! Of course, how could he resist the combined charm of Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha! It's impossible!"

Sasuke, in the meanwhile wasn't taking the news that well, overprotective father that he was. His black eyes bore into Neji's white ones, and the two stared each other down for a few moments.

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha."

"Keep your son away from my daughter or you'll regret it."

"Hn."

"..."

"..."

"Tch. Whatever."

"Oh, cut it out, both of you!" Tenten cried, waving her hands.

"Sasuke," Sakura scolded, glaring at her husband, "You know Tsunade's perfectly capable of handling herself! And personally, I think Hizashi's a sweetheart. They'll be perfect together! Kakashi isn't going to take the news well though... he's been going on about how Hizashi misuses his Jyuuken. It really pisses Tsunade off."

Tenten laughed at this, though Neji's expression grew dark.

"We Hyuuga do _not _misuse the Jyuuken. Why do people automatically assume that?"

Sasuke in the meanwhile, was sulking.

"He's a Hyuuga, Sakura. He possesses the _Byakugan," _he said the word as if it was some kind of a word, something too iniquitous to be uttered.

"So?" Sakura asked, and she and Tenten rolled their eyes, knowing what would soon come.

Their husbands were really insufferably arrogant pricks at times.

"Meaning, I don't want the Sharingan's power diluted by some other inferior dojutsu if they have kids!" Sasuke said flatly.

Neji's expression grew livid.

"_Inferior?" _he almost snarled, "The Sharingan originated from the Byakugan. It's nowhere as far-seeing, or optically powerful as it!"

"The Sharingan is far better at genjutsu, and can do unstoppable techniques like Amaterasu and Susanoo," Sasuke retorted.

"That's the Mangekyou," Neji corrected, before adding scathingly, "At least we Hyuuga don't have to kill family members to gain _our _optical powers."

"So you're saying stamping a cursed seal on half your family's forehead is better?" Sasuke shot back, and Neji clenched his hands into fists.

"I eradicated the damn Branch House system years ago, after I became clan head! Of the most prestigious clan in Konoha, might I add."

"Uchiha is way more prestigious. And powerful."

"How many members do you even have? Three?"

"No. Four. Five if you count Sakura, though she's not Uchiha by blood, just by marriage."

"Exactly. And if I am not mistaken, last time I checked there were over fifty Hyuuga."

"Both of you, shut the hell up!" Sakura shrieked, interrupting this clash of male egos. "Tenten and I really don't give a damn, so for the sake of our kids, just let it be, okay!"

"And really, if your dojutsu fuse, it'll probably breed a hybrid dojutsu that will be an amalgamation of _both _their powers. I don't see what you two are whining about," Tenten snapped.

"Or they'll end up with the dojutsu that's present in the dominant allele of the kid," Sakura added wisely.

"...yeah."

"...whatever."

"Hn."

"Hn."

**xoxoxo**

"This is awesome!" the blonde cackled, rubbing his hands together as he slipped his brand-new camera into the pocket of his orange and white jacket. His light blue eyes glinted mischievously.

That picture would be perfect material to blackmail his cousin (and teammate) Hizashi. It would also be perfect material to piss the hell out of his other teammate, Tsunade Uchiha.

And there was no way Minato Uzumaki was going to let such a brilliant opportunity pass by, he thought as he rushed towards his Uncle Sai's house to conspire against his teammates. His artistic skills would certainly come in handy, immortalizing that priceless picture of his teammates kissing into pen and ink.

And then, when he threatened to circulate the same around Konoha – they were so screwed! He'd have power over them both for weeks!

Believe it.

**xoxoxo**

_A/N – That was fun! Hope you liked it. I tricked you into believing it was NejiSaku... didn't I? I did, right? =P I hope so, at least, that was kinda the point, lol. Though trust me, I would NEVER write such a ridiculous, blasphemous, idiotic pairing like that. Who the hell came up with it anyway, it's shit and has like NO evidence. Neji and Sakura don't even talk to each other! _

_The kids are the same as those from my chaptered fic, 'Confrontation'. _

_In case you're confused Tsunade Uchiha is the daughter of Sakura and Sasuke. She has an older brother named Kakashi. She also has a younger brother named Itachi, not mentioned here. _

_Hizashi is the only child of Neji and Tenten._

_Minato is Naruto and Hinata's kid. He has a younger sister named Kushina, and a younger brother named Jiraiya._

_If you're interested in seeing pics of them, check this out:_

_www(dot)telcontar-greenleaf(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/#/d2rkd2j_

_Drop by a review please! _


End file.
